


Отпуск

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фогги и Карен решили, что Мэтту нужен отпуск</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось до выхода 2 сезона.

— Не подглядывай!   
Когда Фогги с Карен завязали ему глаза и взяли под руки, Мэтт не стал напоминать, что он слепой. Бессмысленно спорить с полными безумцами.   
— Да, не поглядывай. Это сюрприз!  
Вдалеке громко кричали чайки, волны с шумом ударялись о деревянный пирс. Из одежды на нем были одни купальные плавки — в четыре руки они переодели Мэтта еще в гостиничном номере, — и солнце жаром обдавало кожу.   
— Даже не знаю, где бы я мог находиться, — не удержался Мэтт. — Наверное, мы в Антарктиде. Вы тоже слышите, как мило курлычат пингвины? Похоже, у них рядом гнездо. Прямо вон на том айсберге.   
— Пингвины не курлычат, — возразил Фогги.   
— И не вьют гнезда, — сказала Карен и добавила чуть менее уверенно: — Кажется.   
— Но откладывают яйца? — предположил Фогги. — Тогда откуда берутся маленькие пингвинята?  
— А они не носят их в сумке?  
— Это кенгуру, — сказал Мэтт, тщетно пытаясь не рассмеяться. — Носят детей в сумках.   
— Да ладно? — изобразил удивление Фогги, легонько ткнув его в бок.   
— Мы ведь здесь одни, правда?   
— Боишься, что кто-то увидит твои засосы, — лукаво спросила Карен, накинув ему на плечи тряпку из мягкой ткани, — и поймет, какой ты счастливчик?   
Мэтт облизал губы, припоминая, что именно произошло в гостиничном номере, когда Карен с Фогги впервые увидели его в купальных трусах и решили, что без них он выглядит еще лучше. Он попытался угадать, какой купальник мог быть сейчас на Карен. Наверное, тот бикини, завязывающийся вокруг шеи. Фогги предпочитал купаться в шортах по колено — это Мэтт помнил еще с колледжа, хотя сам редко заглядывал в бассейн. Вода слишком дезориентировала, а все, что дезориентировало, представляло опасность.   
Песок под ногами сменился мелкой галькой. Это чувствовалось и во въетнамках, которые вместе с купальными плавками выбрали ему Фогги с Карен. Пахло свежестью, влагой и солью.   
Карен ногой погладила его по лодыжке, вынудив выступить из тапок. Галька под ногами оказалась горячей, как угли. От неожиданности Мэтт едва не потерял равновесие, пытаясь перескочить на более прохладный участок, но его удержали, не давая упасть.   
— Здесь нет крыши, куда ты мог бы тайком смыться, — сказал Фогги.  
— Никуда ты от нас не денешься, Мэтт, — в голосе Карен звучало то ли обещание, то ли угроза. — Будешь плавать, загорать и набираться сил. Делать именно то, чем занимаются на отдыхе нормальные люди.   
Мэтт сделал шаг вперед, и набежавшая прохладная волна пощекотала пятки. Довольно приятное чувство.   
— Я не умею плавать, — признался Мэтт.  
— Да ну. Как же ты тогда выбрался из залива, когда выпрыгнул из окна в порту?   
— Я не люблю плавать, Фогги, — поправился Мэтт. — Терпеть не могу воду.   
— Хорошо, что ты сразу честно признался, — сказала Карен. Берег был крутым: стоило сделать пару шагов, как они уже были по пояс в воде. — Иначе мы бы купили путевку куда-нибудь на море. Туда, где по-настоящему весело.   
— И никто не пытается убить тебя.   
Мэтт слышал, как Карен с визгом бухнулась в воду, подняв ворох соленых брызг. К его искреннему удивлению, спустя несколько секунд Фогги последовал за ней, а еще через несколько они и Мэтта потащили за собой. Отбиться от них оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем драться с ниндзя — потому что ниндзя не целовались, не хватали его за плечи и не трогали под водой. Ниндзя вообще вели себя гораздо приличней.   
— И в чем сюрприз? — пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Мэтт.   
— Ты здесь, а Дардевил остался в Адской Кухне, — жизнерадостно заявила Карен. Для метафоры звучало немного странно.   
— Пусть парни, утверждающие, что ты Дардевил, подавятся. Теперь у нас есть неопровержимые доказательства.   
— Но я Дардевил, — возразил Мэтт.   
— И чем чаще ты это будешь повторять, тем быстрее разрушишь весь наш план, — вздохнул Фогги. — Нет, ты Мэтт Мердок и у тебя самый лучший отпуск в жизни. Для кого еще мы сделали миллион фото? Даже завели для “Нельсон и Мердок” инстаграм, чтобы клиенты поняли, насколько мы успешны.   
— Если Дардевил пропадет в тот самый момент, как я уеду из города, это разве не докажет обратное?  
— Мы попросили одного парня пару раз в твое отсутствие выгулять костюм. Оказалось, он твой большой поклонник, — пояснила Карен. — Кажется, его звали Дэнни. И он был так счастлив, что оказался сам готов приплатить нам за такую возможность. Кстати, он же и организовал поездку. Он миллиардер. Дружить с миллиардерами классно.   
— Карен, Дардевил не просто костюм, — возразил Мэтт, — чтобы вот так просто его померить. А если Дэнни убьют — что мне тогда делать?  
— С красным костюмом большую ответственность несешь ты, юный падаван, — пошутил Фогги. — Адскую Кухню оберегать клянешься ты от злодеев.   
— Он показывал нам свои бицепсы, — призналась Карен. — И отлично выглядел без футболки. Думаю, про дракона он приврал, но какими-то боевыми искусствами точно занимался. Так что не волнуйся, мы оставили Адскую Кухню в надежных руках.   
— Про дракона?   
— Угу. Говорит, что голыми руками вырвал у него сердце, но, по-моему, он просто пересмотрел “Игры престолов”.   
— Его зовут Дэнни Рэнд?   
— Так вы все-таки знакомы?   
— Хогарт часто на него жаловалась, когда мы вместе защищали одного клиента, — сказал Фогги. — Но я не думал, что ты запомнил наши с ней разговоры, Мэтт. Ты же большую часть дела пролежал в больнице.   
— У меня хороший слух, — напомнил Мэтт. — И не так уж тяжело я был тогда ранен.   
— Да, всего лишь целый клан воинственных ниндзя, — кивнул Фогги. — Совсем фигня. Со мной такое происходит каждый день, когда я покупаю пончики.   
— Мы же договорились: никаких ниндзя, мафии и призраков бывших подружек. Мы в отпуске! Только текила, море и секс.   
В подтверждение своих слов Карен по очереди поцеловала их обоих. Фогги положил руки ему на плечи и начал мягко разминать. Карен прижалась грудью — и Мэтт понял, что угадал с купальником: он действительно завязывался сверху и легко снимался.   
Разумеется, все это было достаточно возбуждающе, чтобы игнорировать один-единственный звук на периферии сознания. Ему могло просто послышаться. Или кто-то привязал под пирсом ящик шампанского, оставив его охлаждаться. Но у Мэтта Мердока был слишком хороший слух и слишком сильная тяга справедливости, чтобы поверить в версию с шампанским.   
— Там что-то есть, — оторвавшись от Карен с Фогги, признался Мэтт. — Возле пирса.   
— И ты предлагаешь пойти проверить? — уточнил Фогги, не убирая руку с его члена. — Вот прямо сейчас?  
— Да нет там ничего, — подозрительно быстро ответила Карен. — Разве что чей-то тайник с алкоголем, но его мы можем опустошить его вечером.   
Разумеется, они заглянули под пирс — только не вечером, а спустя полчаса. Потому что справедливость Фогги с Карен любили, как ни прискорбно, гораздо меньше, чем Мэтта Мердока. Можно сказать, они вообще ей не интересовались.  
— Так что там? — осторожно спросил Мэтт. Подойти и потрогать самому казалось плохой идеей. Тем более он уже знал, что там может быть.   
В воде плавал труп. Есть особый звук, с которым тело утопленника бьется о берег.   
— Какой-то японский турист, — соврала Карен.   
— И что он там делает?   
— Решил заняться дайвингом, — поддержал ее вранье Фогги. — Тут просто упомрачительная береговая линия. Кораллы, морские звезды, рифы. Жаль, что ты не видишь, Мэтт.   
— Все это сразу под пирсом?   
— Именно. Здесь так и написано: “нырять здесь”. Скажи, Карен?   
— Чистая правда. Тут даже рыбки есть, как в мультике про Немо.   
— Тогда почему он не дышит?  
— За него дышит кислородный баллон? — предположила Карен. — Думаю, пора вернуться в отель. Мы забыли намазаться солнцезащитным кремом. А уже из номера мы можем кому-нибудь позвонить.   
— Береговой охране, — решительно заявил Фогги. — Или спасателям. В Щ.И.Т. Мстителям Восточного побережья. Ты же в отпуске, Мэтт, а люди в отпуске не расследуют дела с мертвыми ниндзя.   
— Все-таки ниндзя?   
— Да нет, — возразила Карен. — Просто паренек в стильной красной бандане. Фогги напекло голову на солнце.   
— Ниндзя РУКИ?   
— Мы все еще можем написать жалобу на испорченный отдых и поменять отель, как обычные люди, — предложил Фогги. — У них сеть вдоль всего побережья. Двенадцать отелей. Не может же к каждому прилагаться по мертвому ниндзя РУКИ?   
К одному мертвому ниндзя РУКИ обычно прилагалось двенадцать живых и жаждущих твоей крови, но Мэтт не стал об этом напоминать. Они же все-таки были в отпуске.   
— Мне нравится этот пляж, — сказал Мэтт. — И море. Хорошее место. Мне кажется, мы должны здесь остаться.


End file.
